


an odd celebration

by thotline



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Already Together, Fluff, M/M, im a sucker for fluff tbh, rip my old account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotline/pseuds/thotline
Summary: phil walks into the kitchen at 4 am to see dan doing something unusual.





	an odd celebration

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @emsthotline !!
> 
> since my account was deleted, i decided to start fresh on tumblr again

"dan?" phil walked into the kitchen, "what are you doing?" dan laughed from where he was standing, "i'm celebrating the death of my sleep schedule and sanity. welcome. want a cookie?"

the older laughed, "sure. but um whats with the party decorations and the other sweets?" dan walked over to the counter and picked up a malteser, unable to escape from his old branding, and let out a dry laugh. "they're also to celebrate. i was planning on eating all this shit by myself since it is 4 in the morning, but since you're here you can help me."

"i love you, bear."

"i love you too, philly."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @emsthotline !!


End file.
